Family Day
by Carmine Feather
Summary: SoloShe week, day one; Family Day. Sheba and Aladdin are prepping for Solomon's birthday, but there's one problem. The guest of honor is nowhere to be found!


Sheba and Aladdin, who was no more than two years of age, were in the family's small kitchen, cooking up something special of Solomon's birthday. He had been called into work early that morning despite having been told he'd have the day off to spend with his family, but... Corporate bosses always had a way of going back on what they originally said.

Sheba lifted her son onto a chair so he could see over the counters and what she was doing. Smiling warmly at the blue haired little boy, she began to chop the vegetables with a careful hand, before placing them in a bowl for later use. Next was the meats, and she treated them with just as much care and she cut them into little slivers. Perfect for the stir fry they were making!

Soon, the oil was added to their wok, and in went the meat, followed by the veggies. All while Aladdin watched his mother in awe, asking a question here and there. Like, "Mama, what that one?"

To which Sheba would reply, "That's a bell pepper, dearest." And she would offer him a slice. Munching on it happily, since the parents were lucky in that their son adored vegetables and fruits, he then asked another question.

"Mama, what's that one?" he said again, pointing to a sliver of beef.

"That's beef, dearest," Sheba replied, as she slowly mixed the stir fry that was close to cooked.

"What's beef?" Aladdin asked, his hands now free to grasp at the edge of the counter.

Sheba sighed, not entirely sure how to word her next answer. Finally, she said, "It's from a cow, honey." And since she didn't really tell him what is was, Aladdin just nodded and reached for another piece of bell pepper.

Once the food was cooked thoroughly, Sheba took the wok off the stove and emptied its contents into a serving bowl. Next to do was frost the cake, which they had made several hours earlier. The young Sheba had used a family recipe for red velvet cake, and even made buttercream frosting from scratch for this wondrous occasion.

"Alright, baby, time to frost it!" she said as she carried the layers from the fridge to the table. Aladdin was quick to follow her, but his statement when he reached the table nearly made her giggle.

"I'm not a baby! I'm a grown up!"

"Well, of course you are," replied his mother, biting her tongue to keep the laughter in. They made quick work of frosting the treat, though they ate almost as much frosting as they put on the cake, and then Sheba placed the glass cover over their masterpiece to keep it from drying out.

It was as she did this that she asked a question of the air around them. "Huh. Shouldn't he have been home now?" The air, naturally, didn't have a response. Shrugging, figuring it was just traffic keeping him, she picked up Aladdin despite his protests, and plopped them both of the couch, turning on a movie for them both.

* * *

Solomon walked in two hours later, rubbing the back of his neck to release some of the tension from a stressful day on the job. He stopped in the entry way as his nose caught a hint of the meal that had been cooked for him earlier, and with a tilt of the head, walked further into the house, looking for his beloved family. Finding them on the couch, the warm glow of the TV's menu screen lighting their blissfully sleeping faces, he placed his bag down and went to carry little Aladdin to his own bed.

Returning to the family room, he stared at his wife with a hand on his hip for a moment, before walking to the couch and picking her up bridal style. She, unlike Aladdin, roused slightly as she was lifted, and she opened one of her pink eyes to look drowsily to Solomon. He smiled, and said, "You know, I'm sure the bed is more comfortable than the couch. so why did you fall asleep there?"

"Oh shush," she replied, then leaned up to peck his cheek, "Welcome home, and happy birthday."

He chuckled as he pushed their bedroom door open with his foot, and then placed her down. She curled onto her side as she pulled the covers over herself, and he smiled again as he went to the bathroom to change.

"So, what'd you make me?" he asked as he came back into the main part of their room.

A soft snore was his only answer.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hello lovelies! This is day one of SoloShe week, so expect more drabbles very, very soon~!


End file.
